High Magic and Frappuchinos
by Emkay624
Summary: Will and Bran meet two eccentric girls. Then they meet two Marchog gan diffwys lledrith. It's really funny and it involves frappuchinos and stuff...read please.


Hi, I'm MK and I write fanfics. I have a couple about Star Wars and this one. This is purely fictional fiction. Susan Cooper owns the Dark is Rising Series and all of its wonderful characters. Someone owns the frappuchino too. But I don't know whom. Don't sue me; it wouldn't do you any good. This story takes place immediately after the Grey King. By Final Battle I mean "Silver on the Tree" thing.  
  
Somewhere in my story I switched from past tense to present tense. I think it's where the best fight scene starts. If it honestly bothers you that much, then don't read it. I probably broke most of the other rules of writing too. What can I say? I did this for fun.  
I don't know the geography of Wales since I live in America. I probably messed that up in my story too. I also don't speak Welsh, so if I spell it wrong, I'm sorry. I had to look it up on an internet lexicon to find it. And I honestly don't know if they had frappuchinos in the time span this story happens. Sorry.  
  
Quyntre and Faryye are two characters and names I pulled out of my insane head. I made them up. Quyntre is sorta based on me. Faryye is sorta based on my friend Kayton who owns herself. Quyntre is pronounced as Quinn-tar-ra(long a sound). Roll the r's. Faryye is pronounced as Fa(not long a sound)rie(long I sound). Not fairy, but with a long I sound. I don't know why you care, but there you have it.  
  
I really wanted this to be a funny story, but it got serious as I kept writing. Parts are really funny, some are sweet, and some are scary. Like when....wait a minute...I ain't telling. You have to read to find it out. Now I'm gonna take up half of a page with something funny:  
  
  
Credits:  
NONE WHAT SO EVER. NO ONE WAS HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THE FANFIC...EXCEPT MAYBE THE BAD GUYS. LIKE BLACKY...I DON'T LIKE HIM. DARIEN WAS ALSO JUST MADE UP, SO HE TOOK A LOT OF ABUSE. WHY? BECAUSE I COULD.   
SMALL FURRY CREATURES ARE SUING ME BECAUSE OF THE WEAK PART I GAVE THEM. I HATE THAT.   
  
  
  
He stood there, the last of the Old Ones. And he thought of the world in its entirety, and how he was chosen to help save all of humanity. His friend Bran was there too. And Bran knew everything. Neither had to say a word to know what the other was thinking. As Will looked out on the rolling Irish Sea (which is actually next to Wales), his head cleared of all the confusion and he was for a moment happy. Here he was only a child at the edge of the world, not the hero that everyone expected. But it lasted only a moment, an instant at most, for his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of screams.   
  
Instantly he and Bran rushed over, leaving their positions of solitude, into action, following the sounds of two distinct screams. When a small hill was crested, they saw the source of the noise: two teenage girls were playing in the water.  
  
One of the girls had long black hair and looked younger than the other. That other had long dark-blonde hair and a pair of glasses. Both of the girls had been splashed by a wave.  
  
" That water is so cold," said the dark-haired one, with her teeth chattering.  
  
"Cold, very cold," remarked the other.  
  
"Let's get some frappuchinos to warm up!" the first one beamed.  
  
"Don't look now, Faye, but we have company..."she said glancing briefly back at Will and Bran.  
  
How did she notice us? thought Bran. He came out of his deep thought when the one called Faye waved. Bran and Will waved back.  
  
"Why are we doing this Bran?" asked Will.  
  
"Just smile and nod, don't ever question two strange girls," Bran said.  
  
The two girls seemed to giggle at this. Faye motioned to the boys as if to invite them down from their cliff. The other one merely smiled and called out:  
  
"Come on! We have a picnic prepared and I think we have enough for you too."  
  
"And frappuchinos!" the one called Faye said. Will and Bran looked   
apprehensively at each other and then decided to join the girls. When they came down the blonde girl accosted them.  
  
"Hi, my name is Quinn and that is Faye..." she was interrupted by Faye.  
  
"I like frappuchinos," Faye said.  
"Anyway, um...yeah, I have nothing left. Oh wait...we're from California here on vacation with the rest of the orphanage. We earned up enough money to come here and so we did, figuring this would be a wonderful experiment," Quinn added.  
  
"Well, er....I'm Will and Albino Boy here is Bran. He lives here; and I live in Britain. I am also vacationing and yeah....that's it," Will said smoothly.  
  
"He's British!!!" exclaimed Quinn.  
  
"So? What does that mean? I'm Albino? Does anyone care?" Bran asked.  
  
"Okay, fine, I can deal...He's Albino!!! Now I don't know what that means....I just like British guys....I have nothing against Albinos." Quinn added.  
  
"I like frappuchinos," interjected Faye. "Want one? Or how about some pizza, hot dogs, or hamburgers?"  
  
Bran and Will looked at each other then at the girls. They didn't know what to do; then Will said, "I should have known you would only have American food."  
  
"At least the names of our foods are pronounceable," Quinn retorted.  
  
Bran just had to smile; he knew that Will was equally uncomfortable in this situation. "Okay, fine let's have a picnic. Then how about some sight-seeing?"  
  
"Ummm.... are frappuchinos involved?" Faye asked innocently.  
  
"Sure, why not," said Will.  
  
The four kids had a nice little luncheon complete with American food. They became fast friends. Will thought to himself: Something about them. It's like the sixth Old One sense. But I don't know. I do know that the Black Rider is somewhere near here. How am I going to explain that one?  
  
"Speak of the Devil," whispered Will. For sure enough out of the dense surrounding foliage, appeared the evil being riding in all of his dark glory, laughing that evil laugh, acting like a...ummm...like a...evil thingy...a bad something or another.   
  
"Oh crud monkeys," 'swore' Quinn. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed half-heartedly.  
  
"Run for the town we'll catch up with you," Bran instructed the girls.  
  
"What!" cried the two girls.  
Quinn and Faye just shrugged their shoulders and took off in the direction of the town, but instead of going to the town, they stopped just out of eyesight of the others. Quinn said, " I think it's time for magic."  
  
"Okay...do we have to?" Faye asked.  
  
"I am...screw you if you don't want to," Quinn replied. She started to chant something inaudibly the gradually louder, "Quyntre, Quyntre, Quyntre...Marchog gan diffwys lledrith."As she continued lightning began to flash, wind whipped the girls' hair into tangles like a big blow-dryer and suddenly a bolt of lightning struck her up reached hand and CRACK!: Instead of a small teenager she was a warrior, clad in armor of great luster, a cloak bluer than the sea itself, and armed with a bejeweled sword.  
  
"You're too dramatic Quinn." Faye said jokingly.   
  
"Ah, but I'm not Quinn. I'm the alter ego, Quyntre. Hurry up Faryye," the warrior said.  
  
"Whatever," she returned and then snapped her fingers...a whirl of silver smoke twisted itself like a dying serpent around the girl, slowly it climbed up every inch of her body enveloping her in a haze of silvery essence. Then WOOSH it disappeared leaving a new person. She too was now a warrior with a ruby fire cloak and glittering sword. "Let's go." But she was too late for Quyntre had already unsheathed her sword and was cresting the hill ready to fight.   
  
Quyntre came back within the others' sight and they just stood there watching her. She had that affect on beings. Right before she ran into the Black Rider she did this really cool flip like maneuver and almost sliced him in half. "If you want to keep everything you have," she said, " you will leave now and never do this again."  
  
The Rider made a hissing sound, " Who are you to tell me what and what I may not do?"  
  
"I am Quyntre, Knight of the High Magic. You are nothing to me," she said. "I suggest you leave, before I do something I regret. It is not worth it to kill you and lose my job. And you have no power over me, so don't even think about calling on those pathetic abilities of yours."  
  
"Wow," whispered Bran and Will simultaneously. She released her grip on the Rider and walked over to Will and Bran.  
  
"Greetings...as previously stated, I am Quyntre. That is my associate, Faryye. We are Marchog gan Diffwys Lledrith," she declared.  
  
"What did she say?" inquired Will.  
"She knows Welsh. I'm impressed. She said we are Knights of High Magic. Why didn't we know about you?" Bran confirmed then asked.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Will asked kind of late.  
  
"If you knew about us, then we would not be your guardians young one, or rather should I say...Youngest of the Old Ones. And neither could we protect you young   
Pendragon." Faryye came back with.  
  
"So why now? If we know about you now what good is this?" Will questioned.  
  
"Twist of Fate," said Faryye.  
  
"Ha," laughed Quyntre, "More like a bad play on our part. We're not supposed to get involved. But the other day......we did and so as long as we are in trouble, we figured this might be worth it. To have new friends."  
  
"Yeah, we don't have any friends at court." Faryye said despairingly.  
  
" How'd you get involved? I mean, I haven't seen you, well, ever."Will said. "I've been an Old One for a while too."  
  
"First, you don't get to know everything. We've been watching you secretly," quoted Faryye.   
  
"And we have Bran to look after too. You both play a very important role in saving the world. Neither of you can die." Quyntre reflected. "You have no idea how many people want you dead." The Black Rider had picked himself up and dusted himself off. And he looked really mad.  
  
The hissing started: " You cannot do this. You will pay...die!" At this he threw a ball of energy hurtling toward our heroes. But as luck and such would have it, Faryye froze time in its place.  
  
"I hate it when they try to do this the hard way," she moaned.  
  
"Aye, me too." Quyntre added. She moved into a position right in front of the energy, and she drew her sword. "Unfreeze," she said calmly. As the ball resumed its deadly course, she basically parried it off with her sword. Then using a special phrase she had come up with as a child, "HAJA!!"" she called and moved the ball of energy with her mind.  
  
"Ow," said a scorched Black Rider.  
  
The two boys had to try hard to stifle a laugh. Then Bran said, " I'm not sure we should be that impressed. What if they are with the Dark side?"   
"Pessimistic fool. Look! They're so cool. They can move things with their minds. And my Old One sixth sense tells me they just froze time. She hasn't even broken a sweat taking on a guy we can't touch!" Will recounted.  
  
"What are you thinking!!!! You of all people should know not to judge at a glance." Bran reacted angrily.  
  
Faryye silenced them with a glance. "We fight for no man. Nor do we fight for a side. We do as we please. Plus no one other than a Knight, Lord, or The Silver Lady may use the name of the High Magic."  
  
"The Who?" inquired Bran and Will at the same time.  
  
Quyntre had finished with the Rider and came back over. "Our bosses. Now go and find your girlfriends. They want to go sight-seeing."  
  
"No, not girlfriends," Bran said.  
  
"Bethbyth," said Faryye. Bran laughed at this.  
  
"Whatever to you to," he said.  
  
  
Chapter 2 (oh yeah, now I start keeping up with it)  
Together they stood at the edge of the land. Two young boys and two young girls. Not heroes, just children. Of course, Will and Bran didn't know who Quinn and Faye really were. And they don't need to thought Faye. I wish I had a frappuchino she added mentally. The Black Rider complicates things Quinn silently thought.  
  
Bran interrupted their thoughts with, " This is what Will and I like to call the Tynged Llyn, Destiny Lake." The children looked at the gray, bleak surroundings. The sky hung like a soggy piece of cloth, and the mountains looked hunched over like cripples. I can feel it Faye thought. The Angau-Cleddyf is near.   
  
Quinn was lost in her own thoughts. If the Black Rider finds the sword, he will single handedly destroy the world. But where is it?  
  
"What are you thinking so hard about you two?" Will asked, screwing up the thoughts.   
  
"The end of the world. And frappuchinos!" Faye responded. The others just had to laugh at her. They didn't want to be who they really were. Will wanted to be Will Stanton, teenager. Bran wanted to be Bran Davies, not the Pendragon. Quinn and Faye didn't want to be warriors...they wanted to be kids.   
  
And Faye wanted a frappuchino.  
Something still bothered Will about them. They were perfect; every thing about the Californian girls was perfect. "TAG!" shouted Faye, hitting Will, she ran off.  
  
"I will get you for that," he responded. And off ran the kids.... Bran and Will chased Quinn and Faye. Then in a surprise move, Quinn and Faye turned around and confronted the guys. The boys couldn't stop; the girls couldn't catch them. And off went Bran and Will into the icy waters of Tynged Llyn.   
  
The cold swirling waters engulfed them. Waves lapped over their head like hands pushing them further to the bottom, and a black haze of unconscious moved toward Will and Bran like the Black Rider himself. Then they heard it....like the voices of angels:  
Bran heard Quyntre and Will heard Faryye:  
  
  
When the Light from the lost land shall return,  
Six Sleepers shall ride, six Signs shall burn,  
And where the Midsummer's tree grows tall,  
By Pendragon's sword the Dark shall fall.  
  
Angau-Cleddyf wielded by the Dark  
Shall destroy the Infanc-Old One  
It will sever the Blood of High itself  
Cytio-draig and Infanc love  
Will only save himself  
  
At the end of this Bran opened his eyes, which had almost fallen victim to the blackness. He saw it. A sword. He tried to get to Will. But Will had seen it too. Bran swam toward it......  
  
"Oh God, what did we do?" Faye whispered in a desperate voice.   
  
"The sword is down there...the end is near," sobbed Quinn. As soon as she spoke, an arm as pale as the bleached cloak of the White Rider (a close personal friend who never really appeared in the books, I don't think) broke the surface of the silver water clutching a sword.  
  
" There it is, the Death Sword," Faye said. She and Quinn rushed to the edge of the water to help Bran and Will. The boys were wet, and the girls were scared. For now the Black Rider would surely find them...  
  
"What is it?" queried Bran. But before anyone could answer a hissing sound came out of the sky and a portal between worlds opened. And something so dark, so evil, and completely menacing answered the question.  
  
"That is the Angau-Cleddyf, and it spells your demise...young Will," hissed who else, but the Black Rider himself.   
Quinn didn't know whether to play dumb, or to risk turning to Quyntre. Faye answered for her.  
  
"I like frappuchinos! Wait that was the wrong line. What the? Whadda mean kill Will?" a 'startled' Faye asked.  
  
"Silence fool!" the Black Rider demanded. He'll pay for that one thought Quinn. "I am the Black Rider; the youngest of the Old Ones will die by my hand three hours after sunset. Meet me on Tynged Hill." And suddenly as he appeared, the Black Rider vanished.  
  
"MERRIMAN LION!!!!!!!!!" shouted an obviously disturbed Will.  
  
"There's no need to shout Will, I have always been within ear shot of you and Bran," a man said. He had actually appeared while Will was yelling. "What is it?"  
  
"First we find out that we have two Knights of High Magic as guardians. Now I find out that there's something..." Will started then was cut off.  
  
"A Death Sword" Bran corrected.  
  
"Anyway, the Black Rider says he's gonna kill me," Will finished exasperated. Merriman cleared his throat and nodded in the direction of the girls. "I don't care. I don't think they need to be lied to anymore."   
  
"Question:" stated Quinn.  
  
"Yes, Merriman said. "Do you want to forget this?"  
  
"No, I want to know...if he's of light magic, and the knights are of high magic, then why worry. Won't they save you?" Quinn declared.  
  
"It doesn't work like that...the Black Rider wouldn't listen." Merriman said, as if to a child.   
  
"You're not helping," Will said. "I've got what? Six hours left. Let have some fun. Faye, there's a fair in town. Would you care to go to that?"  
  
"Sure....are there frappuchinos?" she asked and smiled innocently. He nodded.  
  
"I'm not big into fairs. How about a nature hike, Quinn?" Bran asked.  
  
"Why not. After a nice long brainstorming session, we'll figure out how to save your life," confirmed Quinn. No one, other than Merriman had even suggested leaving the girls out of this.   
  
Bran and Will thought that Quinn and Faye belonged here, with them. They felt like two schoolboys.  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Exotic aromas filled the air like the stars fill the night sky. An abundance of people filed through the over-crowed fair like sardines in a can. Neither Will nor Faye could take in enough of this: pure fun. For pure fun is like no other thing on Earth. Magic flows from pure fun, as do crushes, like words from an experienced author's pen.  
  
"C'mon on, Will; let's ride the Ferris wheel!" an excited Faye called out.  
  
"Okay, okay...calm down. I wanna enjoy this," Will responded. He thought about it all. Yeah, sure...Quinn could be right. Maybe the Knights would save him. But if she wasn't. Then what would he do? And if his demise was so immediate and so imminent, like the rising and setting of the sun, then why was he here? And why wasn't he worried?   
  
He was interrupted by the Ferris wheel guy. "There you go, now lad. Don't rock the cage...that makes wussies scared."  
  
"Yes sir," Will answered. He climbed into the basket, then like a proper English Victorian gentleman, he helped Faye up. The wheel turned slowly as if it could cease time in its track if the wheel wanted to. Faye did; she even considered stopping time so they could be together. She wouldn't though, that would get her in so much trouble with The Silver Lady.  
  
From the top of their ride they could see the entire fair. It lay stretched out for them, like a kingdom...an empire that they alone ruled.   
  
The machine beneath them made a groan, a creak as if the depths of Hades were opening, and they stopped. At the very top.... over looking the world and its tiny inhabitants beneath them. Faye remembered something then: she and Faryye both were afraid of heights. She consciously scooted toward Will, and he made no objection.   
  
Let us leave these two crushes behind and check up on the other two.  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The golden disk had begun its nightly descent into the Welsh hills, facing its inevitable rest. Bran and Quinn were atop a hill, doing anything but resting (no not that). They were babbling as if they were two battling brooks. Philosophy, theocracy, sciences, legends, myths, and more scholarly talk flowed through their mouths. It was the best conversation of both of their lives. It didn't end until a croaking noise ceased the actual words; they had used up most of their voices.  
  
So sat Quinn and Bran. They sat and they thought.  
  
Why am I doing this? My best friend is about to die, and I am here. But I am not worried. Bran thought to himself.  
  
I wish I could tell him. Quinn contemplated. I just know he has this huge crush on me, and what happens if Quyntre has to save him? What do I do? How are we going to save Will if we have to be Quinn and Faye?  
  
Part of them intertwined. Their thoughts strayed down the same paths, wandered the same roads, and they knew it. Life, dreams, hopes, and wishes that neither of them knew they had: all passed through their minds, as if a conversation. Then they regained their voices.  
  
Bran spoke first. "Take this," he said. "It belonged to my real father, and I want to give it to you." It was a silver dragon with eyes of ruby fire, and it was a crest of the Pendragon.  
  
Quinn was speechless. No one had ever cared enough about her to give her anything, and here was this fool with only a crush, who wanted her to take something that no one else could replace. I take that back. Quyntre's father had given her something. She took it delicately with her left hand and simultaneously, with her right hand, pulled out a small letter. The letter "Q"; it was intricately designed with elaborate curls and filigrees, with an emerald greener than Ireland's hills. "Take this. My dad gave it to me before I was put up for adoption."  
  
He nodded, smiled and took it. "Promise me you won't forget this," Quinn asked. Bran nodded again. And they looked out over the setting sun.  
  
And thus Bran and Quinn spent the 3 hours before sunset. Then together, they walked back toward the small town.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Faye and Will had gotten off of the ride that had put both of them in the sky. Now Will was having his fun trying to win a prize for Faye.  
  
"C'mon Will!" Faye encouraged brightly. She was trying to forget the Black Rider's warnings. Creep, she thought. "YES!" she screamed. Will had accomplished a rather basic task: knocking over the milk cans with a ball.   
  
He looked over the prizes. A giant stuffed animal, a BB gun, a golden locket, a goofy hat...a golden locket! He picked it up.  
It almost doesn't suit her. It's not nearly as pretty as she is, Will thought silently. It would have to do, for there was nothing better. It was a gold heart with a rose as red as fire on it.  
  
"Here," Will said, " this is for you." He inserts a picture that they had made of the two of them.  
  
" Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" exclaimed an excited Faye. Then she remembered something: a small orb. "Will, I want you to have this. My father gave it to me before I was put up for adoption. Please take it." It was a glass sphere of clearest blue. Bluer than the skies, bluer than the ocean, bluer than the most perfect sapphire.  
  
"I-I-I," Will stammered, "I can't.....it's yours."  
  
"I'm gonna smack you if you don't take it....please," Faye responded. This was Faryye's and Faryye wanted Will to have it. He took it from her. At first he seemed uncertain of what to do, then he just put it in his pocket and smiled at Faye. "Promise you'll remember this forever, Will" she said. Will nodded and smiled in the assertive. "Come on, let's go get some frappuchinos. I like frappuchinos."  
  
At the little deli shop the two sat and talked: of nothing and of everything. They both had their frappuchinos and were laughing. Then Will said, " I have to go get something....I'll be right back."  
He left and Faye just sat there all alone....it didn't bother her. She could think now. And she did: if that Black Rider screws this up for me....I gonna smack him. Faye saw Will walking back towards her, and she saw him. The Black Rider in human guise. Mr. Mitohin.  
"Opps," Mr. Mitohin said. And he 'accidently' tripped Will. And of course, graceful as we all know he is...Will tripped. "Sorry kid, maybe you should just crawl away and die somewhere."  
Faye ran over to help Will. "Are you okay?" she asked. But before Will could answer her she blurt out to the other guy. "How dare you trip him like that! It so was not an accident, and you better pray you don't meet me on a dark alley buster. And talk to him like that! I never!" She stood up collected herself like a true lady, then took her frappuchino and splashed it in Mr. Mitohin's face.   
Everyone stood shocked around her...even Will. Faye wasn't shocked or surprised. Her eyes gleamed like that of a true warrior. Faryye began to take control of Faye's actions. Faye could feel the warrior rising up inside of her like an uncontrollable force of nature. Faye fought to keep her down, she couldn't risk changing here. "Come on Will. Let's go have some fun. Don't we have to meet Quinn and Bran?"  
Will could only nod at her. Still alarmed, Will walked Faye out of the deli area. They were headed for Tynged Hill, to meet the Rider.  
Faye looked back and asked something of the owner of the shop...to relieve tensions. "Can I have a frappuchino to go?"  
Chapter 7, I mean 6  
The navy blue cloak of night swirled itself over the grassy emerald hill. At the peak of the hill stood three figures enclosed by the darkness of evil. One was the Black Rider; he sat mounted upon his black horse. Together they were the epitome of Evil, of the Dark, the Sith (oops wrong story). A small, cloaked henchman stood to his left. And to his right the cloaked figure stood unknown. Will felt this being was unique, but didn't know why, how, or what made it so. Faye and Quinn felt something odd too.  
Will sighed. He took a deep breath and said, "You might want to leave now girls. I don't know what will happen, and I cannot guarantee your safety." Bran nodded, not knowing what to say.  
Quinn and Faye only smiled. "It's going to be alright. The mystical frappuchino commands it. Call it an instinct," Faye said hopefully. They just stood there and looked at each other. Will and Bran slowly turned their backs and walked up the hill.  
Quinn was obviously nervous. She shouted, " Hey Bran! Forever! Remember?" He turned back just for a second. It was long enough for Quinn to see the answer in his eyes. Yes, they said, forever.  
"Quinn, they have got the hugest crushes on us!!! What do we do?" Faye screamed hysterically. She glanced fretfully about her.  
"Do not worry young one. It's only a crush because the Dark wants it to be," Quinn said gently, patronizing the smaller girls fears.  
"What!" Faye stammered in an unbelievable-what-the-heck-do-you-know-about it-voice.  
"Oh come on; I know what I'm talking about. Don't think about them, don't think as Faye....feel like Faryye," the Quinn responded. Faye thought for a moment in silence. Then bowed her head in defeat. Quinn was right: the Dark was screwing with Will and Bran's heads, trying to make them come to the Dark.   
Faye snaps her fingers and like before the silver haze of High Magic enwraps her body, transforming her into the knight. Faryye will fight tonight, she thinks. She will fight for her only real friends. Quyntre was a sister to her; Will and Bran were all she had of the human world. (Not to disrespect Will or Bran, but they had more normal lives than the girls. And the silver smoke swirled up over her head: WHOOSH! Once again, it was Faryye in her ruby red cloak; she was armed, dangerous, and really really mad at the Dark.  
"I have never seen you so anxious to fight," Quinn said snidely. Then she chanted her phrase, "Marchog gan diffwys lledrith; Marchog gan diffwys lledrith." The wind started up like a tornado, and lightning flared in the skies above. Quinn shouted, "Marchog gan diffwys lledrith!!!!!!!!!" and the lightning struck her turning her into Quyntre, who was ready to kick the Dark's butt into the ground.   
Chapter 7  
Faryye and Quyntre marched up the hill; they had never been this nervous about anything before. But they knew that the Dark could not beat them....they would die trying to defend the boys. At the death of the knights, time would stop...and the evil threat would be killed for this heinous crime.  
The warriors crested the hill. Trying to sound light and happy and confident Faryye greeted the others. "Halloo, miss us much?" Will and Bran smiled, the Black Rider scowled, and the mysterious figure to the right of him laughed. But it was an evil laugh: the warriors knew who he was.  
Quyntre gulped; this was unexpected. She greeted him, "Lord Darien, Lord of High Magic, what brings you to our affairs?" Everyone (meaning the good guys) gasped at this startling revelation.   
The Black Rider hissed through his dark sneer, "He has come to put you little wenches in your rightful place." At this time the Black Rider charges Quyntre. This is so unexpected that she can't get out of the way. "Die," he whispers as a the death sword goes through her body.  
Will and Bran freeze in terror. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" they shouted simultaneously. Will looked at Bran, and Bran at Will. Neither knew what to say or do.  
The knight looked down at the sword shoved through her. Her face was pale and she was confused. Then she got mad. "You tried to kill me. You little *beeeep*. That hurt."  
"Get up, Quyntre," Faryye said gently. "You're not hurt, you're not dead, dying, or etc. You're immortal."  
"It itches. I'm allergic to Death Swords. I'm getting a rash. Do you see this? Do you know what I'm gonna do to you for this?" Quyntre looked directly at the Black Rider.  
"You embarrass me Q," Faryye said.  
Quyntre pulled out her sword, Cyfiawnder Cleddyf (justice sword), and glared at the Rider. "I'm going to have to kill you now." She glanced back at Faryye. Faryye was shaking her head.  
"You can't do that," Faryye corrected her. Quyntre re-sheathed her sword and stood up ready to take the Black Rider on.  
"You're too confident Rider," Lord Darien said. " I can only do certain things to them. But there are things so much more painful than Death. Isn't that right? You know the rules, no interference. You should be stripped of your titles." He laughed.  
"You can't do that!" Quyntre said. Faryye looked at her aghast.   
Sure Faryye thought. We've ticked off our share of council and nobles in the past. But never to their faces, she's gone insane.  
"Certainly..."he started but was interrupted.  
"I know the rules too, Lord Darien; and I know your secrets." Quyntre cut him off. You've been conspiring with the Dark to take over the world, dethrone the Silver Lady, and kill off everyone who doesn't like you. If She hears of this, we all will be thrown out at court." Faryye and Quyntre stood tall and unafraid now, with swords drawn in hand.  
Faryye got into the situation too, "You have always hated us, Lord Darien. But it would do none of us good if we all are kicked out."  
A hissing noise started up; the Black Rider spoke, " I want this done with Darien. I am supposed to kill the Infanc-Old-One."  
The light turned on in Bran's mind. He stated, "Will the poem; the poem we heard under the Lake. This is the way we die, and how the world ends." Will nodded, as a scared little boy would.   
They can't even save us now, Will thought.  
"That poem!" Faryye interjected. "Why Quyntre and I wrote that as a possibility of what might be. And as long as we stand here, you will not die. I swear it on the gift of Faye to you."  
Lord Darien beamed, "Speaking of those little devils, how are they doing.....wait, they're here, why not ask them yourselves Will and Bran." And Lord Darien threw a ball of lightning at the warriors; it was too quick and too powerful for them to dodge.   
When the dust had settled, Faye and Quinn stood in the places of the warriors. Quinn, Faye, Will, and Bran were speechless. Then one spoke.   
It was Quinn, " I didn't know he could do that."  
"Me neither," answered Faye.  
The two boys were hurt. Furious at everyone there. The pain rose in side of Will and Bran like the ocean tides rise. Bran and Will shook the shock off of their faces and then Will spoke, "You're them, they're you? What? I don't...."  
Faye cut him off, " We couldn't tell you. Not supposed to even be a Quinn and Faye....we made them so we could experience human life. I'm sorry Will. I'm sorry Bran."  
"Me too," added Quinn. She snapped her fingers and Quyntre was back. "Your turn." Faye nodded and snapped. Again they were the warriors.   
But still, Bran and Will stood with wounded pride. "What about everything we've done together Quyntre? Was that a lie too?" Bran asked.  
"The gifts, were those a part of this charade?" Will asked. The girls looked shamefully down.  
An enraged Darien threw yet another ball of energy at them. Not to prove any point. Just because he was mad. Quyntre looked at Faryye, and then they both ducked, missing the energy ball.   
The Black Rider just looked at everyone. Then he charged Will and Bran. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the three screamed.  
"Wait a minute," said Quyntre. She froze of all that. "Darien, we have to settle this. I can't kill the Black Rider, you can't kill the Old One, nor can you kill the young Pendragon."  
"She's right you know," Faryye said. "What do we do then?"  
Darien seemed confused. "Why can't I kill them?"   
Faryye paused, thinking about it for a minute. She knew why he couldn't kill them, but how to make such an impression upon this long time enemy. "If the Dark wins the Final Battle..."  
"Big whoop! The world won't end then," the lord interjected.  
Faryye looks at him nastily, then continues, "Even if Darkness wins that battle, in a few years it won't matter. You know....Will is needed to save the world after the Final Battle." As if to drive the point home she sticks her tongue out at him.  
Quyntre tensely moves. She looks over at her frozen friends and shakes her head. "Darien....I think I know how to get on your nerves." She walks slowly and deliberately in between Bran and Will and the Rider. She stands in front of the Rider.   
"NO!" Faryye shouted. "I know what you're thinking....don't.....then again......"  
Quyntre glances back at Bran. "One of my only true friends in this world. And   
Blacky is trying to kill him...I will not stand for this. HAJA!" She uses her telekinetic abilities to blast the newly unfrozen Rider into a tree.   
The Black Rider looks at Darien; Darien looks at Faryye; Faryye looks at Quyntre; Quyntre snaps and unfreezes Will and Bran. Quyntre, Faryye, the Rider, and Lord Darien stand with swords drawn and start an intense battle.  
Parries, thrusts, dodges, twirls, flips, and more combating struggles take place. Will and Bran stand there; looking on helplessly as the two warriors fight two evils. For a moment, it seemed as if Quyntre was over powered by the Lord of High Magic. At several times she almost lost her balance, her concentration, something.   
One second Faryye had the Rider pinned, like a bug on a scientist's table. The next he was up, not yet to be counted out of the fight. This went back and forth. Always Faryye had the advantage, but she was too scared of what Will would think if she killed the Black Rider. Knight she may be, but murder suited her not.   
The intense battle for life, destruction, and death lasted for quite a while. No one seemed to gain or lose ground...and Time itself was frozen. This battle would determine the fate of the world....and everyone was interested.  
Will thinks silently: I'm so confused. I do and don't like her at the same time.   
Similar thoughts run through Bran's head. But something stops the thoughts.  
"Die, Quyntre!" Lord Darien says as he pushes her over with magic. As he holds his sword right over her, preparing to give a coup de grae (sp?) with his supernatural powers, the wind picks up, lightning crashes, and the natural world goes chaotic. Quyntre can't see what is happening. All she knows is that whatever it is, it's big and powerful  
Meanwhile the Black Rider is having the snot beaten out of him by Faryye. "HAJA!" she exclaims and pushes him over. As the chaos of elements begins she sees something amazing.  
The nearby forest's trees have bent over, like bowing gentlemen. Small furry animals have assembled a line, servants to an unseen force greater than anything you can imagine. A beam of pure light shines down from the moon; it gleams like a diamond, and twinkles like a star from heaven.  
Darien (moron), Quyntre, and Faryye stop what they are doing. Darien drops his sword and kneels before the beam's end on the ground. Faryye and Quyntre walk over dedicatedly. They kneel down next to Darien, and rest their hands and heads on their swords.  
Will and Bran stand there like deer looking at an oncoming car: confused, thinking, "Oh my God! What is that?!?!?"  
The Black Rider was furious. He glared evilly at the three kneeling figures. "Darien," he whispered sinisterly, "what is the meaning of this."  
Darien barely glanced up from his homage position. "Fool," he hissed, "bow down before it's too late."  
  
Quyntre risked a glance back at Bran and Will. "Avert your eyes," she called. "Few of us have seen the Silver Lady, and fewer still who from this plane." Bran and Will follow the knights examples, keeping their eyes to the ground.  
The Black Rider laughed a deep, hearty laugh. It sent chills down Will's spine. Then he spoke, "I'm the fool!?!?!? You're the three bowing before something that could just as well be nothing, for all I care. And I don't care at all, I'm not going to bow before a girl."   
At this he walks over to Quyntre and kicks her in the head. She falls back from the force of the blow.  
"Ow, she yeeps; falling back pushing Faryye and Darien down. The three fall over with a soft WHOOSH of grass.  
A silvery smoke falls through the sky in the path of the moon-like beam. ::Angels sing:: ::Bells ring:: ::Crickets chirp:: ::somewhere, a lemming burps as it falls to its death::  
A figure appears in the smoke, in the beam of pure white light from the moon. It is a figure of a woman, clothed in silk the same color as the haze. A small silver crown sits on her head. She begins to speak:  
"Quyntre, Faryye, Darien," she says in a voice smooth as a frappuchino: :If you haven't guessed, this is the Silver Lady...and the other three High Magic beings are arguing, on the verge of starting a fist fight:: (Silver Lady taps her foot impatiently.....she clears her throat) "Ahem," she does that a couple more times.  
Then she looks down at a silver pocket watch. She claps her hands and three bolts of lightning strike Quyntre, Faryye, and Darien. They, as crispy as a KFC (tm) product, kneel immediately. She walks over and touches Darien's forehead.  
"You, Darien, Lord of High Magic," she begins, "do you know what you have done? Do you know the consequences?"  
"But my Lady, I-I," Darien stuttered for words.  
The Silver Lady looked down at him. And he stopped stuttering. She spake, saying, "You have broken the vow of no interference. Not in my name, or even in the name of humanity, but in the name of all that is evil. Look at me." Darien looks up and into the Silver Lady's eyes. "You are hereby stripped of your title and banished to wander this realm for the rest of Time. You are not mortal, nor are you as you were. Now go!"  
He looks sullenly at her. The world has lost all color for him. He turns and exits, never to been seen nor heard from again. The rumor has he turned gay, but I wouldn't know.  
The Silver Lady looks at Quyntre, Faryye, Will, Bran, and the Black Rider. "As you were. I don't care what you do with that." She says as she nods towards the Black Rider. "Now I have to go make sure two Wild Magic girls don't blow the Holy Grail plan."  
With no pomp or ceremony or special effects or bad old cheap special effects she is gone.  
"Wow," Bran said as he stood up. Kicking the fallen Black Rider, Quyntre and Faryye seem to be just laying the insults on thickly.  
"This is for everything you've done," said Faryye as she kicked him in a place I can't say.   
"This is for taking up my time," Quyntre threw in.  
This continued for several minutes including such phrases as:  
"This is because I don't like you"  
"This is for Will's troubles you caused"  
"And Bran"  
Faryye snaps her hands and a giant frappuchino appears: one of those big-ones-that-your-friends-would-dare-you-to-chug-so-you-puke-all-of-the-place-big ones. "This," she says calmly, coolly, "is for Faye and Quinn. Who now have no place in this world, 'cuz you and dumber wanted to rule the world." She pours the entire thing on him.  
The Final Chapter.....  
  
Bran sat at the edge of the land. He felt pain like a thousand needles stinging his mind and body. He sat and thought. How could this have happened. He was so careful about his friends, and too blind to see the obvious. Something wasn't right...he couldn't put his finger on it. Then he saw something. Quyntre was walking towards him. Not the fragile, human Quinn: Marchog gan diffwys lledrith, Quyntre He wanted to get up and run. But for some reason, Bran couldn't move. So he just sat.  
She smiled down at him. "You can't move," she said, "because I don't want you to. I have to give you something, and I need to talk to you." Quyntre pulled out the gift from Bran to Quinn. The knight gave it back to its owner.  
"Do you have any regrets?" he asked, fumbling the crest around in his hands.   
"Two. A: I couldn't tell you it was me. And 2: I only had one good conversation with you," she responded. He was playing with the crest like he had never seen it before. "She's not real. I made her so I could come to earth as a participant, just for a day. Neither are your feelings for her. Search your heart. You'll find the answer."  
Bran pulled out the present he had received. "You'll want this back, I take it," he said sullenly. Quyntre shook her head.  
"It's yours. Keep it as a token of friendship, and my appreciation. I've never had any friends before; well, at least outside the circle, which is a knight's life," she stated.  
Bran handed her back the crest that had been his father's. "Take, keep," he quoted. "You put it much more eloquently then I could have in a million years." He looked up at the sky; taking in the feelings and everything else about the afternoon. Bran laughed. "You're right, I never like-liked her."  
"Of course, young one. Your fate takes you to another," she declared matter-of-factly. "I know everything that will happen to you. Now stay outta trouble so you can save the world." She turned to leave...but Bran stopped her.  
"Will I see you again?" he asked hurriedly, as if the world might end should he not question.   
"Maybe, definitely at the end of Time. But I can't really say before that," Quyntre affirmed while looking rather sad.  
"Okay, bethbyth..." Bran said as he turned around. He went to say something else to her...but as he turned around he realized she was gone.   
He shrugged it off and went to find Will.  
  
Bran found Will and Faye (yes Faye the normal girl, not the knight, but the human, not in the form of a warrior, but as a small fragile girl, a mere child or infant in the scale of the world.....okay...I'll stop now.) having frappuchinos.   
"I like frappuchinos!" Faye said cheerfully. "Want one?" Bran shook his head. The look of relief on his face told the knight within Faye everything. She took it as her cue to leave. "Thanks for taking everything so well Will."  
"No problem....mystical beings who have to save the world do what mystical beings who have to save the world do," he acknowledged. The waves of hatred, anger, and pain that had collided with his soul had left. He was not mad at Faye, Faryye, Quinn, or Quyntre. That had passed. She left, waving once as she exited the little deli.   
"That was weird," Bran confirmed.  
"Yep, at least we know we're good for something." Will added. "Want a frappuchino?"  
Aww, how sweet. It ended nicely. Now I think I'll wait until divine inspiration comes before I actually write another. Could be sequels, but I don't know. This stuff comes to me during sleep, or class, or both. Thanks to the Wild Magic duo and Kayton who have been supportive of this Crusade.  
  
Mr. Mitohin: I swear! If one more *beep* frappuchino gets poured on me, I'm gonna sue this pathetic company!  
Could someone shut him up?   
The End  



End file.
